Opal, Lucy and the big, fat, mean idiot
by Mistygrassleaf
Summary: This is a fanfic on the game/games pokemon. This fanfic will have more than one chapters and this is a random fanfic so if you don't like random stuff you might not want to read it or the other chapters of it. So yeah, Opal is a naughty, bright girl and Lucy is a sensible, kind and smart girl. Lucy also hates this boy called Matt but Matt like Opal so that's why she hates him.


**Opal, Lucy and the big, fat, mean idiot**

**Chapter One: Who likes who?**

**Opal's POV**

**About Opal...**

Opal is 11 years old. She has silky, black hair and bright blue eyes. She wear blue shorts and a aqua t-shirt saying; _It's all about me, isn't that right? _She is a happy person who doesn't like Professor Brown-nose. She is a very naughty person.

**About Lucy...**

Lucy can be a kind girl sometimes and has silky, blonde hair and blue eyes. She wear a white dress unless she is at school then she wears the school uniform which is a blue and red dress. She always works hard and gets good marks.

**The story...**

She walked into the centre of a clearing in the Flora Bloom Forest. (it is instead of the part with some trees and the cave to the first Gym.) There was only two exits/entries and in the centre clearing, there was an abra. She brought out her Pokegun (special gun for repetitively firing pokéballs) and started firing her newly invented pokéballs at an abra. Suddenly three people walked into the clearing. " Hi Opal!" One called.

Opal dropped her Pokegun in shock without tuning it off. For a brief second, she was scared that the still-firing gun will shoot a pokéball at her sister.

" What are you doing here?" Was Opal's only question. But then she thought of another question, " Who are those people?"

"Ohh... They are Professor Rowan and Professor Brown-nose." Lucy (twin sister older by 1 minute) answered

" Mum asked me to give you this." She brought out a pretty, light and dark blue dress, which is very shiny and last of all came a shiny, gold tiara.

" Wow!" Was the only thing Opal could think of saying to her sister.

" I might start to leave now," Lucy said, handing the stuff to her sister.

" Okay!" But Lucy had already left.

" I thought you said that there would be nobody else here," Professor Brown-nose said.

"Well, that was what I thought. Goss, call yourself a professor!" Professor Rowan said.

"Excuse me kid, but you MUST leave us alone, so we can study some pokémon."

"But I'm trying to catch a Abra." Opal said "Whoops I forgot about the poke gun! It must of caught heaps of pokémon."

" FINEE! Stay just as long as you let us keep some to study."

"Okay! Well, let's start to see what pokémon it caught," Opal said grinning. She pulled the Pokegun up from the ground and unloaded it.

"Can I study this abra!"

"No! Unless there's two!" Opal said annoyingly.

"Fine!"

"Can I keep this Aipom?" Professor Rowan said later on.

"Sure!" Opal answered quickly before Brown-nose could speak.

"But I wanted it!" Brown-nose complained.

"You know what?" Opal asked.

"What?" Said Professor Brown-nose said.

"Too... Bad!"

_Later on..._

"You know what? I think I will keep this Budew and this Abra."

But, but, but I don't have anything to study." Brown-nose complained.

" That's because I don't trust you to keep a pokémon safe, especially more than two.'

"You mean I could have two!" Brown-nose said excitedly.

"No! Gosh... Call yourself a professor." Rowan answered.

"Your VERY right!" Opal said. " How could " How could read my mind?"

"I don't know," Rowan answered shrugging.

"I might leave now. My mum might get angry at me if I stay out here for any longer."

_Back in the house._

"Dear, you should of been ages ago." Opal's mum said.

"Mum! I'm eleven. I'm alright on my own."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

" No you aren't." Lucy had just walked in the room. _She's_ _probably just hear because she heard us arguing and wanted mum to think she's more sensible then me, even though that's true. _Thought Opal. All this was bubbling through her head like a bubbling cauldron.

" Perfect Lucy wanted to join in, even though this is none of her business." Opal said, " Anyway, she think she is more sensible then me, even though she tripped over a boy because she wanted to know if he was the boy who gets angry really quickly. Anyway it WAS!"

Lucy went red but still said - "I think it is my business to know what my sister is up to. Anyway, is this how you treat someone who is older then you." And then she stormed out of the room. Opal followed but stopped at the door and listened.

"Hey! Why are you so red- faced. Is it because of your sister? I heard you arguing." Opal recognised this voice as the boy Lucy likes, his name is Mathew (Mat). So Opal whispered just for fun:

"Yes she is very red-faced indeed." But said normally "Hey Amy! You know what I don't think he actually likes you, he probably wants to make you sad."

" Shut up!" Lucy yelled, "Anyway I know your secret. So I can tell mum."

" Really? Dibber dobber! Wow, I'm so scared." And with that she ran and sent out budew and abra. _This is going to be fun! _Opal thought. "Follow me!" She said as she ran back to her sisters room and pushed open the door, to find her sister and Mat whispering to each other. Amy wanted Matt very much. "Mind if I come in?" She said.

" Yes, I do!" Lucy said.

" You know what? I don't care!" Opal retorted.

" Sis, Out!" Lucy commanded, pointing to the door.

" Out!" Opal mimicked " What do you think I am, a dog?"

"Anyway," Mat said standing up to face Lucy " You really thought I would like you. Your sister was right I don't." He walked over to Opal who gave her sister a _told you so _look. "Would you like to come to my house with me?" He asked her quietly, "I prefer you to your sister, don't tell her, though."

Opal thought about it then said - "No! I shan't, my sister is probably heartbroken." And with that she climbed onto the window sill, " Don't tell mum I training up Budew and Abra."

"I won't." Said Mat quickly but sadly. "Bye," Then he moved through the door.

"Maybe actually does like you and by the way thanks for saying no." Lucy said. "He's a real big, fat, mean, idiot." Then Opal jumped out the window onto a tree branch which was thick. And crawled as low as she could across the branch, turned and saw Mat waving as he walked on the path. She waved back. As soon as she reached the end of the branch she jumped down. She ran past Rowan/Brown-nose's lab all the way back to Flora Bloom Forest.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" Came a voice from a nearby tree.

"You don't scare me."

"Well, I think you're Opal the naughty girl."

"Wow, so amazing!" Opal snapped sarcastically.

"I heard you arguing and I think your right."

"Who are you?"

"Saturn, from Team Galactic."

"I think I've heard of you," Opal said " Aren't you one of Team Galtic's four commanders?"

"Yes!" Saturn said jumping of the branch he was standing on. He pulled out a lantern and said " Why don't you join Team Galactic."

"Are you crazy?" Mat's voice said. He jumped out of a bush, " Why would she?"

"I was not asking you. Answer me Opal."

"No! I'm not!" Opal answered.

"I know why you don't like me now." Matt said, walking forward.

" Really? 'Cause if you think I like Saturn your wrong." Opal said.

"Eww, why would she like me?" Saturn said, looking horrified, "I'm not a paedophile."

"Really?" Matt muttered. "I have no trouble imagining you as one."

"You have a sick mind." Lucas said, randomly appearing ( from the same bush which Matt was in) walked next to Matt and making him jump. "How can you imagine something like that?"

" How many eavesdroppers or stalkers are in this forest?" Asked Saturn.

"I don't know but heaps." Opal answered. A sound of rustling leaves suddenly happened, from the same bush as Matt and Lucas came from, then a wild chimchar appeared. " Go Abra! By the way just learn Return." Opal commanded while pulling out the TM return. " Abra use return."

" What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I'm trying to catch a chimchar. If you can see unless your blind." Opal answered "Abra just keep using return until it's nearly feinted."

_Little while later_

"I'm leaving..." Lucas said.

"Wait you need to wait and see if chimchar escapes or not," Opal said throwing a pokéball. "I wish I brought my Pokegun." As she said that, Lucas and Matt left together so that only Saturn and Opal were left.

"Err... I leaving." Saturn said.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
